Set The Fire To The Rain
by tigra.grece
Summary: POST513 POV JUSTIN Songfic


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

Pairing : Brian/Justin

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de Adele "Set The Fire To The Rain"

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent

**Set The Fire To The Rain**

**POV JUSTIN**

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

J'etais perdu depuis de longs mois a ne pas savoir quoi pensé de tout, ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Mais tu es venu vers moi, un jour ou je m'y attendais pas du tout j'étais dans le noir et pensif, tu m'as enlacée et tu m'as embrassé, c'est la que je me suis senti plus détendu

_My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet_

J'étais faible et je ne pouvais pas me levé, car je m'étais laissé allé depuis 2 mois car sa présence n'était pas avec moi.

Si je me tiens debout je risque de tombé a ses pieds…

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

Mais tu m'as dit des choses que je ne pensais pas savoir venant de toi, être romantique. Ce n'est pas de toi, mais tu fais ca pour moi pour me sentir mieux.

Tu peux être un "asshole" de temps en temps et je sais que dans ce jeu tu es le meilleur.

Mais je t'aime comme ca.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

Je me suis alors levé, même si j'avais des larmes qui coulait car j'ai du crié je ne sais pas combien de fois ton nom "**Brian"**, mais je pensais pas qu'on était encore connecté entre nous mais si vu que tu es venu a moi.

_When laying with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

Tu m'as alors pris dans tes bras, et j'ai dit **"J'aimerais pouvoir resté comme ca quelques temps encore"**, j'ai alors fermé mes yeux et je savais que tu étais la car je sentais ta présence avec tout ce qui me rappelait toi.

Et je sais rien qu'a ca que tu es a mes côtes et que tout ca et que du bonheur….

Tu m'as alors dit "Je suis venu a NY, pour toi, car je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi"

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you's play, you would always win, always win_

Je sais que tu n'as jamais été romantique, mais tu commence a ouvrir ton cœur a moi depuis cette explosion il y a quelques mois de cela.

Il me dit **"Je suis peut-être des fois un enfoiré, mais grâce a toi, mon cœur et ma carapace s'est ouvert. Je t'en suis reconnaissant Sunshine"** et il m'a sourit ce sourire qui des fois me fait craqué

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

J'ai peut-être joué avec le feu avec toi avec toutes les choses que j'ai pu te dire mais il le fallait et j'ai été aussi un idiot lui répondit je

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When we fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_

Je me suis remis a pensé au passé ou je suis parti alors que je n'aurais pas du, puis j'ai pensé a notre dernière fois avant mon départ pour NY, la façon dont tu m'as fait l'amour m'a montré qu'il fallait que je fasse tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi…

_Sometimes I wake up by the door_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you_

Pendant ses deux mois a NY seul, je me réveillais dans l'espoir que tu sois a mes cotés j'ouvrais même la porte mais tu n'étais pas la…

J'aurais pu croire que tu m'avais suivi mais non, tu m'as laissé partir car tu avais confiance en moi…

Pendant tout ce temps et ses années je n'ai pas pu cessé de pensé a toi, et lors des deux mois a NY la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'était te dessiné même nous dessiné…

_I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touch your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

Je lui racontais alors mes deux mois et me dit** "Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien car je ne pensais pas te retrouvé dans cet état, j'avais peut-être oublié de te dire que je voulais te revoir en un seul morceau et intact"** me dis t'il…

Je lui répondais **"Ce n'est pas ma faute je suis tombé sous le charme Kinney des la 1ere fois, tu es dans ma peau et dans mes veines"**

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When we fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

Il me dit alors **"La dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour juste avant que tu parte, je ne voulais pas te laissé partir, je voulais m'accroché a toi, mais je n'ai pas pu peut-être par rapport a tout notre passé et aussi au fait de certaines fois comment j'agis, mais j'avoue que depuis que tu es parti toutes les choses n'étais pas pareil sans toi, alors c'est pour ca que je suis allé a NY pour te retrouvé et m'ouvrir a toi"**

_Oh, no_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

**"On va brulé tous les mauvais souvenirs et en reconstruire des mieux et des plus heureux, tu es mon présent et mon futur car tu es un tout pour moi, une personne que je recherchais , Je ne veux que toi Sunshine "**

Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, me fait fondre, même si ce n'est plus le même Brian Kinney, je l'aime car il peut être comme ca et le voir ouvrir son coeur pour moi me fait l'aimé encore plus…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir refusé de me marié avec lui, mais c'est vraiment l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde que je ne veux plus quitté.

Je lui demandais alors** "As-Tu encore les bagues ?"**

Il me regardait bizarrement et me répondit **"Bien Sur, je les ai mêmes avec moi"**

Alors je pris mon courage a deux mains et je lui dit **"Veut-tu te marié avec moi et emménagé avec moi a NY ou veut tu que je retourne a Pitts être a Britin".**

**"Sunshine, je veux me marié avec toi, ca n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, je veux que tu sois avec moi a Kinnetik a Pittsburg, je souhaite que tu puisse rentré avec moi".**

**Oui** lui répondit-je.

On a alors scellé l'affaire en s'embrassant passionnément pour se dire qu'on s'aimera toujours et qu'on s'est manqué, que tout ca et pour nous retrouvé.

**The END**


End file.
